Contemporary network topologies may require the provisioning of a multitude of different types of resources. As network packets reach an enterprise, for example, each packet may need to be subjected to a number of discrete services in a node chain. As the level of traffic increases, additional servers may be brought online to handle the additional traffic. These may be provided, for example, by dedicated or standalone network appliances like firewalls, routers, and spam filters.